Dawn Carter
"I've always known that he's the One for me." '-' Dawn to Lara Dawn Carter is the main female character of the series and one of the main protagonists of the series. Background Dawn was born to Ann Hawkes and Aidan Hawkes, when Ann was only 16 and Aidan was 18. Dawn's father, Aidan, was murdered in front of the family's house when Dawn was only 6 years old. Dawn and her mother soon sold their house, and moved to an apartment building to the downtown of New York. Personality Dawn is mostly kind, loving, sensitive and she cares about people around her. She loves Jake more than anything in the world, and she would probably do anything for him. Even if she loves him from the bottom of her heart, she often becomes irritated of Jake's stubborness, and how he wants to save everyone even at the cost of his life. Dawn loves her children, and is very supportive of their decisions, and she's extremely loyal to her friends. Appearance Dawn is told to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and because of her looks guys try to hit on her constantly. And because of her looks, most of the werewolf guys try to pick on a fight with Jake because they're jealous about him being with her. Dawn Carter 5.jpg|Dawn in part I until the first half of part III|link=Dawn Carter Dawn Carter 4.jpg|Dawn second half of part III - present|link=Dawn Carter Relationships Love Interests 'Jake Carter' Jake is Dawn's husband. Dawn met Jake when they were in High School, and Dawn thought that Jake was just a self-centered,mean and annoying guy. One day Jake saved Dawn from a thief that was intending to kill her, and Dawn found out that Jake wasn't human at all. He was a werewolf. Soon after that Dawn slowly began to fall in love with him, and they became a couple. Just couple of weeks after they admitted love for each other, Dawn fell pregnant. Dawn was afraid telling Jake about her condition, but when she told him, he took it well, saying that he will be there for her and the baby. Dawn's and Jake's relationship has been rocky through the whole story, because of for example; Jake's ex trying to break them up. Dawn loves Jake more than anything in the whole world, and would even risk her own life to keep him safe. 'Jax Carter' Dawn was in a short relationship with Jake's big brother, Jax, after Jake had cheated on her with Nina. Jax had feelings for her, but Dawn still felt wrong being with him. One day Dawn realized that she still loved Jake, and went to Jake's old house spending the night with him. On the next day she told Jax about her real feelings towards Jax's little brother, and they broke up. They still remained good friends. It's clear that they both still have feeling for each other, but Dawn has stronger feelings towards Jake than towards Jax. Jax on the other hand still loves Dawn more than anything, and who knows, he might even go to great lengths to get her back... Friends 'Lara Silver' At first, Dawn didn't know Lara well, but soon they became best friends. Dawn tells about her problems to Lara, Lara always listening her and giving advice to her. If their relationship was a bit stronger, they would be like sisters. 'Pam' At first Dawn an Pam weren't even really nice to each other, but because Pam was a good friend of Lara's, she became Dawn's friend too. Now Pam is one of Dawn's best friends, and together with Lara, they talk about everything that comes to mind and together they tease the guys. 'Alexis' Alexis was Dawn's first good friend, and they have known each other since they were little. Even if Alexis is a bit quiet and doesn't always understand Dawn's decisions, they still share a strong bond. 'Rita' Rita is Dawn's and Alexis's best friend, and the trio was always together until High School. After High School Dawn has been mostly with Jake and the other werewolves, but she is still very good friends with Rita and Alexis. Parents 'Ann' Dawn has had a very strong bond with her mother. Even if Dawn was only 6 years old, she was still very devastated about her father's death, and Ann was always by her side. Ann is very understanding of Dawn's decisions, and even when she found out that Dawn's new boyfriend was a werewolf, she was still calm, knowing that Dawn knew what she was doing. 'Aidan' Dawn and the Karya leader, Nita, revived Dawn's father during the fourth part. Dawn loves his father very deeply, and her life became a lot easier when she didn't have to grief anymore. When Aidan found out that Dawn was a werewolf, she was married to a werewolf and had children with him, Aidan wasn't as understanding as Ann. Aidan didn't accept Dawn's relationship with Jake at first,but soon he found out that Dawn really loved Jake. Still Aidan doesn't like Jake much, only as much as he has to make Dawn happy. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Carter Family Category:Hawkes Family Category:Werewolves of New York Category:New York Central High School Students Category:Individuals who have been revived Category:Will's bar's employees